Things Change Again
by Tech-Man
Summary: Terra has been out of high school for a few years, and has decided to come clean to BB and the rest of the Titan's. Rated M for adult content and mature themes. Second chapter contains the M rated material.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT AND ADULT THEMES.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other registered, trademarked, or copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**Things Change Again**

_By: Tech-Man_

* * *

Terra sat on the rock as it flew over the bay. A small smile played on her lips as the image of Titan's Tower came into view. It had been nearly two years since she left for college and did everything in her power to forget about Beast Boy, or Garfield as he had asked her to call him. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he still lived there with the other Titans, but the problem was she hadn't seen him in over two years. It looked like he had never bothered to try and contact her after high school, something she could completely understand. Although now, she desperately wanted him to still love her, but she was sure that would take some time.

The sky over Jump City was completely devoid of clouds. The sky was alight with all the stars that normally remained hidden. Terra really missed being able to roam free around the land and look up at the stars every night. The dark patches brought her mind around to something she would have rather not thought about. She wondered if Raven would still be up this late at night. She really hoped that she could get to his window before she had to confront anyone else.

Her hope was crushed as a black object materialized in front of her bolder. The complete darkness continued to expand until it finally took on the shape of a raven. Terra stopped the bolder and stood. Her legs threatened to give out from underneath her. She knew beyond any doubts that there would be no escape for her. She wasn't going to try and hurt the Titans ever again, and she had long ago came to the understanding that death was the only punishment worthy of her crimes.

Terra forced her eyes up to look into the complete blackness. She tried to put on a straight face and confront her fears, but she should have known better then to try and hide her feelings from an empath. "I can feel your fear," Raven's voice broke through the relative silence of the peaceful night.

Terra's fight or flight response warred within her, but years alone and away from Beast Boy had taught her some control of those feelings as well as her powers. "I know," was her simple response. "Can we at least land before you kill me," she pleaded willing with all her control her voice to sound sure and self-confidence. Yet it came out as that of a scared little girl who knew she was in over her head.

"Why are you here, Terra," Raven's disembodied voice asked the darkness rippling with her voice.

Taking a deep breath Terra tried to steady her body and voice before responding. "I want to talk to Garfield," she spoke slowly hoping that the ocean of need within her didn't leak out in her voice too badly. One thing she knew for sure was that if Raven even thought she was going to hurt Beast Boy again her life would end before she even realized it was coming.

Raven appeared sliding out of the darkness with ease. "You've hurt him enough. Now leave," she ordered pointing back the way Terra had just came.

"No, I have to speak to Garfield," she answered back clinching her fists tightly against the anger she felt rippling through her. Her power responded to her strong emotions, and she could feel the pale yellow light surrounding her fists. She had come this far, and now she was being told to turn around and leave. She had lived without him for longer than she cared to remember. She would rather die; then have to continue living without him.

Raven looked from Terra's face down to her hands; a smile creeping onto her lips. "Are you planning to attack me Terra," Raven taunted in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "I thought you were different now, or are you continuing to do Slade's bidding," she asked raising her voice back to its normal level.

"No Raven, I am not going to attack you," Terra whispered forcing herself to calm down enough to allow the power to dissipate from her hands. "I promise. I am not here to hurt anybody, and if you want to arrest me for the crimes I committed fine, but first, please let me speak to Garfield. I'm begging you," Terra asked holding her hands out in a pleading gesture.

Raven seemed to think it over for a few minutes, and an awkward silence grew between them. "Fine, you can speak with him, but if it looks like you are going to hurt him in any way you won't have time to realize your mistake," Raven threatened before the darkness engulfed her and Terra was left alone in the sky over Jump City Bay.

Focusing her energy, she once again started moving forward toward Titan Tower. The window she was looking for easily stood out among the others. The green curtains showing up against the pale blue of the rest of the tower. Pulling up alongside it, she could see the object of her desire curled into a little ball on his bed. He wore a smile of pure contentment; one that she was terrified of destroying. She scolded herself for having such thoughts. She knew that if she had made it this far she had to at least talk to him. See what he wanted from her. It was something that she both desperately wanted the answer to, and was scared to death to learn.

She reached up with a trembling hand and lightly tapped on the window. Beast Boy barely stirred at the noise from the window. An idea popped in her mind and reaching up she began opening the window an inch at a time. Looking through the glass she made sure that Garfield didn't wake from the sounds of her opening his window. She figured that she must be okay in her assumption that she could enter his room if Raven hadn't attacked her yet.

The window came open with little fuss; having been used by Beast Boy nearly every day as a way to leave the tower. Stepping inside, Terra lowered her backpack to the ground. It contained everything that held any kind of importance to her. Garfield turned in his sleep facing her and scarring her with his sudden movements. He looked so happy in his sleep that she wondered if she should just leave, or maybe wait for him to wake up, but something inside her told her that if she didn't do this now she would always regret not taking the opportunity when it was presented.

Terra tucked away a strand of hair behind her ear, before leaning down and placing a light kiss on Garfield's lips. It was the kiss they should have shared back in the Farris wheel all of those years ago. Even in his sleep he responded to her kiss. She was amazed that their lips could fit together so perfectly. Her hands and body began moving of their own accord, and before Terra had even realized she was moving she found herself straddling Garfield.

It was at that moment that his eyes flew open. They looked on in confusion trying to determine if this was a dream or a nightmare. "Terra," he whispered her name never expecting a response from his subconscious.

"Um hi," Terra scrambled away from his face and toward the other end of the bed.

"Are you real," Garfield asked sitting up the covers pooling around his waist showing off his defined chest.

Terra couldn't help but stare, wanting to run her hands all over him. Forcing her eyes away from his chest she locked her eyes with his. "Yeah BB, I'm really here," she smiled at him shyly wondering if he was going to reject or welcome her.

Garfield closed his eyes and seemed to sit up straighter. "Why are you here," he asked all friendliness leaving his tone.

Terra knew this was the reaction she had been expecting all along. She knew that he had every reason in the world for hating her and only in her dreams did she think he would or could ever forgive the pain she had caused him. "I wanted to see you," she answered very softly looking down at the green comforter she was sitting on.

"Why, did you show up," was Garfield's only response as he reached over and grabbed a shirt slipping it on to cover himself.

Terra took a deep breath. She felt like she had been taking a lot of those the past few hours. Her nerves were completely fried, and she desperately wanted to collapse from exhaustion. Up until that point she hadn't noticed just how tired she was and vowed that when this ended she would look up a way to finally purge herself from all of this mess. "I came here tonight, because I wanted to see you," she started and when it looked like he was going to interrupt she silenced him with a pleading look.

He understood her silent request, and simply leaned back in his bed. He legs were so close to her, and she almost ached to reach out and touch them, but knew it would only lead to more pain when he finally rejected her. "I know that I have caused you and the other Titan's more pain and suffering than I can ever atone for. I have always remembered who I was, but I wanted a chance to let you be free of the curse I seem to bring with me. I'm here because I can't live without you anymore. So here I am. My name is Terra, and I have done horrible things, and I regret them all," she smiled at the last part hoping that he would smile back at her.

The only response she received was the stony look he had been wearing since he woke up. She idly thought that look belonged on Robin or maybe Raven, but never on the jokester know as BB. She guess that he had changed too after all of these years. "So," she continued when it looked like he wasn't going to comment. "I'm here for you and the other Titan's to do with as you see fit. I just wanted to tell you that I love you Garfield and want nothing more than to be with you, but what ever you decide I will abide by. So what do you say," she asked finally looking up enough to make eye contact with him again.

She sat like that for what seemed like hours waiting for his response. The silence grew thicker and more awkward the longer she waited for his verdict. Knowing that no matter what if he didn't want her she would be destroyed beyond any repair. Finally, he looked from her to the window then back again.

There was his answer; he didn't want anything to do with her. Sighing, she slowly stood up her legs shaking badly. Thankfully, her pants were baggy enough he would never notice. Carefully, she began moving through the room back towards the window. Reaching down she picked up her bag. The weight feeling like it doubled from when she had first picked it up. The tears were threatening to spill from her eyes, but she refused to cry in front of him. To come off like some wimp that hoped crying would make him change his mind.

Terra grabbed the edge of the windowsill and began stepping up to summon a rock. She had no idea where she was going to go or what she was going to do, but she knew that it would be a miracle if she managed to make it across the bay in the emotional state she was in. A smile graced her lips as she thought about drowning and ending this pain she had felt for so many years. The thought was more than appealing, but she also knew that she was too much of a coward to kill herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand grip her arm. He hadn't meant for her to leave. No, he meant to send her to prison for the rest of her life. Placed in solitary confinement with one of those control collars around her neck that caused her immense pain every time she tried to use her powers. She supposed that was only fair; she had caused so many people pain; it was only fair she spent the rest of her life in pain too.

"Did you mean what you said," he asked from behind his voice only shaking slightly.

Terra couldn't bear to turn around and see his rejection again, but he deserved an answer. "Yes, I meant it," the defeat evident in her voice as she once again moved to try and leave.

The pressure on her arm gently increased, but never to the point of being painful. Before she could think much more she found herself airborne and from past experiences with Slade fully expected to next feel the pain of being slammed into the wall. Only, after the pain of impact failed to register did she realize she wasn't really being thrown at all. He had picked her up and was now moving her toward the center of the room. Once there he spun her around till she was facing him.

Gently, with his thumb and index finger he brought her face up to meet his. "I love you too," he whispered before leaning in and capturing her lips with his. Terra was beside herself with the feelings this generated inside her tiny frame. Kissing him while he was asleep was wonderful, but this…this was akin to finding herself in heaven.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him impossibly tighter against him. Her hands gripped at his hair relishing in the soft feel. His hands were not idle, as they caressed her back from waist to shoulder. Finally, the two pulled apart and Terra rested her head in the crook of his neck relishing in the warmth and smell that came with it. Stealing her courage she spoke shattering the comfortable silence that had surrounded them. "I thought you hated me," she whispered her hot breath tickling the fine hairs on his neck.

BB gently pulled her back looking into her eyes, all of the distance from earlier washed away by the look he used to give her. "I just wasn't sure why you had come back after all this time," he answered taking her small hand in his. Terra smiled in return hugging him close to her once again. Before she could stop it a yawn escaped her mouth. "Somebody's tired," BB, teased gently poking her in the ribs with his fingers.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. I guess I'll go find someplace to sleep. Will I get to see you tomorrow," she asked before turning towards the window a huge smile on her face. She had absolutely no idea where she was going to stay. She didn't have any money, but she had spent years camping in the desert; she could easily do that again. Concerns like that seemed trivial now that she knew Garfield loved her.

"Do you really think I am going to let you leave so soon," he asked reaching out and grabbing her hand. "You can sleep here in my room, and I will sleep in the Great Room or someplace else," Beast Boy offered before moving past Terra and closing the window.

Terra smiled before reaching out and grabbing Beast Boy and pulling him down onto the bed with her. "Why can't you sleep in here with me," she asked laughing at the dumbfounded look currently adorning his face.

"Okay," he breathed afraid that agreeing would somehow destroy the offer.

"Now," Terra started looking down at her dirty clothes. "Do you have anything I could change in to? I didn't exactly bring a lot of clothes," she stated before smiling again at the goofy grin on BB's face.

"Sure," he answered quickly before taking off into the bathroom that was attached to his room. Terra wondered what he could be getting for her to wear. It was a commonly known fact that guys always thought a girl wearing their clothes was sexy. A smile remained fixed on her face as he came running back in holding a pair of shorts and a long t-shirt. "Here you go," he thrust the clothes in her direction. She could see the excitement in his face at the thought of her wearing his clothes to bed.

Terra stood and made her way into the bathroom and closed the door. Looking at the clothes they were surprisingly clean. She stripped off her shirt revealing her small black bra. She slipped on the t-shirt that hung down to almost her knees. Next she removed her pants and pulled the shorts up. Her thin waist wasn't enough to keep them up and without a drawstring there was nothing she could use. So letting them fall she tossed them over into the corner with her dirty clothes.

Terra walked out of the bathroom watching Garfield's face slowly. She smiled as his mouth seemed to go slack and he swallowed several times. "How do I look," she asked walking over towards the bed swaying her hips purposely from side to side.

"You look beautiful," Garfield responded before scooting back in the bed to allow Terra room to lie down. He really wasn't sure if she wanted him to touch her so he was going to give her the choice to make contact or not.

Terra sat on the bed before laying down facing the door her back to Beast Boy. Her mind was a tangle of thoughts running every imaginable gambit. Finally, she settled on at least knowing that she craved his touch. "You know BB, you don't have to lay on the opposite side of the bed from me," she whispered afraid he wouldn't want to be that close.

Her fears were misplaced and before she knew it he wrapped his arms around her pulling her back flush against his chest. Moving her legs she intertwined her bare legs with his loving the feeling of closeness that it brought with it. The two fell asleep in each others arms enjoying the sense of contentment in their hearts at long last.

* * *

**A/N: This story is dedicated to a friend of mine: ****terraXbbXFAN2****. Without her support, I probably would never have written this. For those of you wondering where the M piece of this story is. It will be in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the first half, so please let me know what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT AND ADULT THEMES.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other registered, trademarked, or copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**Things Change Again**

_By: Tech-Man

* * *

_

Beast Boy awoke sometime in the early morning. With a rather pleasant warmth surrounding his body; looking down a mess of blonde hair met him. Slowly, he became aware of how they were intertwined. His and Terra's legs were over lapping each other and he was momentarily startled by how silky smooth they felt against his. She was lying over his left arm using it as an improvised pillow and his right was draped over her slim figure. Only after wriggling his wrist did he realize his hand had worked its way onto Terra's left breast. For a split second he marveled over how its size fit perfectly into his hand and it appeared that she wasn't wearing a bra as her stiff nipple poked through the thin material and into the palm of his hand.

Like most guys, he couldn't resist gently messaging the orb in his hand. Of course, as Murphy's Law always seems to play a major part in Garfield's life, Terra chose that moment to wake up. "Having fun," she asked the sleep in her voice evident.

Shame washed over him as he realized what he had been doing. Here was this girl that trusted him enough to let him sleep in the same bed with her and he was groping her. "I am so sorry Terra," he stated removing his hand from her chest and scooting towards the edge of the bed hanging his head in shame. "I…I think it would be better if I slept in the Great Room so I don't do anything else to you," He began moving toward the edge of the bed when he left a hand grab his shoulder.

"You didn't answer my question," she stated rising her eyebrows daring him to lie about it.

"What do you want to hear," Beast Boy asked knowing his answer was going to get him in more trouble than he could imagine. He just got her back, and he had already managed to ruin it.

"I want to know if you enjoyed feeling my breast through your t-shirt," she asked leaning down and crawling towards him. Her position offered him a perfect view down the neck of the shirt and to the objects of many of his fantasies.

Terra watched as the blush spread up his neck and covered his face. She thought he was so cute, but wished he would admit to thinking she was sexy. She couldn't list how many times she dreamed about what would have happened that evening if Slade hadn't interrupted or if she would have given in to her desires earlier and came back with him to Titan's Tower all those years ago. She figured he was not going to admit to enjoying it, but the way he continued to look down her shirt was all the proof she needed. If she wanted anything to happen she was going to have to make a move herself.

Terra crawled forward until she was straddling Garfield's legs. A look of pure lust mixed with total confusion on his face. Leaning forward Terra pressed her lips to his. It took only a moment for him to respond and join the kiss. Taking charge of the kiss BB opened his mouth and traced her bottom lip with his tongue. Terra smiled into the kiss allowing her tongue to dance with his.

In an effort to keep her balance she used her arms to support herself holding onto the wall in which BB was leaning against. His hands in turn began to roam over her back and sides before fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Terra getting the hint that he needed some kind of permission before continuing broke away from the kiss long enough to look him in the eyes allowing all of her pent up feelings to come pouring forth.

Garfield slipped his hands underneath the shirt amazed at the heat radiating off her body. Rejoining their kiss his hands covered every inch of her back and sides before making contact with the sides of her breasts. The smooth skin almost made him loose control of himself. Using both hands he began to work her shirt off; when he met no resistance he removed it completely stunned speechless at her beauty. Her chest was not overly large, but fit the proportions of her body perfectly. Her stomach was smooth save a few small scars that shown lightly against her tanned skin.

"Beautiful," was all he could say before he crushed his lips to hers again; loving the feel of her lips against his, of her chest pressed against his. Using his position and leverage he pushed her back against the bed towering over her. The two lovers looked into each others eyes watching the emotions play across their faces. "Terra," BB whispered leaning down and nuzzling her neck and ear with his nose.

An out of breath, "Yeah," was all she responded with turning her head to allow him greater access to her neck. He licked her neck leaving a hot trail from her earlobe down to her collarbone and back up to her jaw. He smiled as her breath hitched in her throat at his actions.

"I love you, but if we keep this up… I know I will not be able to stop myself. So, if you want me to stop you need to tell me now," he whispered before lightly biting her ear then soothing it over with his tongue.

Terra allowed a low moan to escape her mouth before turning her head over and kissing him full on the lips. "If you don't lose the shirt you put on in the next ten seconds I am going to rip it off of you," she whispered running her fingers down his chest making sure to trace the muscle pattern under the fabric.

Grinning like a mad man BB pulled his shirt over his head. Terra smiled at the sight before her. Once again he captured her lips with his allowing his bare chest to touch hers. Slowly, he moved from her lips to her jaw and down her neck. Her skin was smoother than silk and the taste…she tasted better than anything he could ever imagine. Working his way down he left a trail of kisses until he reached the mound of her right breast.

Flicking out his tongue he toyed with her nipple causing her breath to hitch in her throat. Not wishing to leave her other breast neglected he moved his mouth capturing the former in his hand and massaging it lightly. Terra began aching her chest up to meet his mouth and hand loving the feelings he was generating within her.

Starting up again he moved lower still tracing a path with his mouth alternating between kissing and swipes with his tongue. The taste of her skin was nearly intoxicating and he was sure that nothing in his entire life had ever tasted so good. Coming across one of the many scars he bit down causing a gasp to escape from Terra's mouth. Before the pain had time to register he soothed the sore spot over with his tongue. Bringing his hands down he began to massage her hips and thighs squeezing hard enough to toe the line between ecstasy and pain as his mouth continued it's journey south.

Her thin black cotton panties were all that separated his hot breath from the lips of her pussy. Taking a deep breath he exhaled directly onto her center causing her to buck her hips up desperately trying to make contact with something firm, but BB kept his hands locked pressing her hips forcefully into the bed. Her hands in turn clenched tighter into his hair trying to force his face down if he wouldn't let her rise up.

A smile worked its way onto Garfield's face as he turned to look up into Terra's face. "I love you," he whispered before moving to the side and trailing a line of hot kisses down the inside of her thighs before making his way to her feet. It was something that he loved about her. He really didn't have a thing for feet, but hers always seemed so perfect. Slowly, deliberately, he kissed the top of each one of her toes before making his way back up the opposite leg; finally arriving at the point he left off.

Once again he locked eyes with her silently asking permission once again before moving forward. A simple nod of her head and gently he began working off her panties. They slid easily down her legs. Where his fingers grazed, goose bumps rose to the surface. After they were completely removed Garfield placed his mouth over her entrance.

He began by placing a single kiss just above her clit, before moving down and placing one directly on her folds. The sensation of his lips touching her most sensitive areas was nearly enough to push her over the edge. Terra had dreamed about being with BB for so many years, but had always been so sure he would reject her after everything that she had done, but no. He was so loving to her and…he carefully slid his tongue between her folds scrambling her thought process as she gripped the sides of the bed in a near death grip.

A low moan escaped her as he slowly began licking around her clit before slipping in a single finger. He was amazed at how tight she was and as a result he was worried about doing something wrong, but if her reactions were anything to go by she loved the attention. BB began to gyrate his finger in and out curling the tip against the inside walls of her slick tunnel. Using his tongue he began to toy with her clit. He felt it when her first orgasm ripped through her as she clamped down on his fingers and nearly suffocated him by shoving herself as close to his face as possible.

When she finally relaxed, BB scooted himself up next to her. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Absentmindedly, he began tracing random patterns on her stomach and chest. "Garfield," Terra spoke his name like a question. "Where did you learn to do that," she asked turning onto her side and bringing her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

BB smiled placing another kiss on the side of her check. "I'm kind of surprised you would want to kiss me," he said a nervous tilt to his voice. Terra just smiled back before kissing him again on the lips.

"I think you think to too much; now are you going to tell me who taught you to do that," she asked again this time boring her eyes into his.

"No one taught me anything," he answered. "I read about it, and kind of always hoped you would be the girl I could try it out on," he whispered turning his eyes down her petite body.

"I love you too BB," Terra whispered before running her hands down his chest. "Now, where were we," she asked flipping him onto his back and moving to straddle his waist just above his massive erection.

Terra slowly started moving backward deliberately toying with him. "Are you sure you want to do this," BB asked out of the blue startling Terra.

She looked over at him a smile prominent on her face. "Do you love me," she asked seemingly not phased. Garfield simply nodded his head in response. "Well, I love you, and I think we have both waited way too long for this moment to just pass it up. Don't you think," she smiled tilting her head to the side. Her long blonde hair flowing around her shoulders and down her back. BB could barely make his mouth work looking at the goddess sitting above him.

Raising her hips she lowered herself on to his waiting shaft. Both groaned at the feeling of pure bliss. Years of waiting and years of uncertainty coming to an end as Terra leaned down to capture his lips with hers. Their kiss was fiery passion as the two settled themselves into a steady rhythm. The two lovers embraced each other, working together to being the other toward the height of pleasure.

Garfield moved his hands from where they gripped Terra's hips up to her sides tracing the outline of her breasts as they rose and fell with her movements. He traced the patterns of battle scars wishing desperately that he could take all of her pain away. Raising his hips to meet her downward movement he brought her lips down to his loving the unique taste that was Terra. She sighed as she felt the tightening sensation start deep within her. "BB…I…think," she panted increasing her tempo.

"Me…to," he responding picking up his pace to match hers as there bodies worked in harmony with each other. Terra's head reared back as the first wave of her orgasm rocked through her petite frame. The spasms of her body through Garfield over the edge as the most power orgasm he had ever had scorched through his body. Their combined orgasm fed off each other before Terra collapsed on top of BB in a post-orgasmic bliss. BB for his part held on to her tightly running his fingers through her beautiful hair and down her back.

"Wow," was all he could manage to say as he placed a short gentle kiss on the top of her forehead. Terra smiled before leaning up and kissing him. Her lips parted to allow her tongue to trace his lips that he gladly parted deepening this kiss. After a few moments she slide off him onto the side of the bed closest to the wall. The two lovers snuggled closer together drifting off once again into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed it. I once again would like to point out that a great deal of credit for this story needs to fall on: terraXbbXFAN2. Her help is what made this story possible. You all should do me a huge favor and go check out her stories.**


End file.
